1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide fastener, and more particularly to a woven slide fastener stringer including a woven stringer tape and a row of fastener coupling elements woven into the stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof.
2. Prior Art
Woven slide fastener stringers are known in which a row of fastener coupling elements in the form of a coiled or zigzag-shaped filament is woven into a woven stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof simultaneously with the weaving of the tape. In order to provide a firm attachment of the coupling elements to the tape, a high degree of tension is applied on the successive weft yarns while the latter are being woven into the tape. Consequently, the prior stringer tape has a closely woven structure which does not allow a sewing needle to penetrate smoothly therethrough. Closeness of this woven structure increases progressively from a tape portion adjacent to the coupling-element-supporting tape edge to that adjacent to a selvedge of the tape at which side the weft yarns are tightened. With such prior slide fastener, easy and proper sewing operation is difficult to achieve. Moreover, the prior fastener stringer, when attached to a garment, tends to become wavy or puckered.
French Pat. No. 1,542,750 discloses a woven stringer tape having a coarsely woven portion so that a sewing needle can penetrate smoothly therethrough. However, the coarsely woven portion is disposed adjacent to the tape edge along which a row of fastener coupling elements is attached. With this arrangement, a firm and proper attachment of the coupling elements to the tape is difficult to achieve.